The world that moves around us
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Sam and Andy struggle to come to terms with whatever their relationship is when they are faced with a new challenge,while Dov and Chloe might be in for a shock after a case goes horribly wrong. Post 5x04
1. Chapter 1

**The world that moves around us**

**Sam and Andy struggle to come to terms with whatever their relationship is when they are faced with a new challenge,while Dov and Chloe might be in for a shock after a case goes horribly wrong.  
I don't own anything!  
Chapter 1:**

"Tell me again why we are doing this double date thing?" Sam asked while she waited for Andy to be ready. He was in the locker room practically begging her to reconsider having a social life with her friends. But he'd made her a promise and she was going to make sure he paid up.  
"You wanted to be normal Sam, this is being normal." She mused making him roll his eyes. "You promised you'd be more open to all of this."  
"Fine, I'll go, but we will not go on dates like this when we live in Puerto Rico."  
"Deal." She leaned to kiss his cheek softy. "I'm driving." She said snatching the keys from him.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to come?" Dov asked Nick.  
"And watch Swarek defile Andy? No thanks." He said bitterly.  
"Defile? Dude that's a hard word." Chris smiled.  
"Hello? He's right this is Sam Swarek."  
"Seriously, you're not making him feel any better man." Nick admitted sadly. "I might just call it a night and cuddle with my cat." Chris frowned.  
"I didn't know you..."  
"He might get one tonight if you don't shut up." Dov patted him on the shoulder. "You need to let it go and find yourself a girl, my friend."  
"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

"He didn't really use that specific word, did he?" Traci laughed off as Dov and Chris told her about Nick.  
"Yes, apparently Swarek's got more than what he lets on." Chris laughed. He chocked on his drink when Sam and Andy made an appearance at the bar. "Hey guys."  
"I need a drink." Andy let herself go on the chair next to Dov. Where's Chloe?"  
"Desk duty." Dov said simply slumping down his drink. "She's going to be late."  
"What she do to piss Oliver off for so long?" Traci asked.  
"Don't ask. He won't talk about It anyway."  
"And what about you? How's land Swarek?" Andy shot Chris a look. "What?"  
"Land Swarek? Seriously? Not that's any of your business but Sam and I are being pretty mature about our relationship now. We've decided to be completely honest with each other." Dov and Chris glanced at each other. "Don't even start, he's really trying..."  
"Of course he is sweetie,I'm proud of him!"  
"Proud of who?" Sam inquired. "Excuse us." He pulled Andy aside for a moment. "What was that McNally?"  
"What do you mean?"she asked biting her lip. Sam made a look and he was putty against him. "Come on! I was just bragging to my friends about my... About us being together."  
"Fine."  
"Are you mad?"  
"I just said fine, now let's go so your friends can stop whispering like a bunch of girls."

**So! My New rookie blue fic! It's been a while since I've written anything McSwarek and I just miss it so much! So next up: 15th are tasked with bringing down a supposed terrorist while Sarah comes back into Sam's life, making Andy nervous.  
Please review if you can and thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The world that moves around us**

**Sam and Andy struggle to come to terms with whatever their relationship is when they are faced with a new challenge,while Dov and Chloe might be in for a shock after a case goes horribly wrong.  
Thank you so much for the follows guys! I've missed writing McSwarek!  
On to the new chapter! Enjoy!  
I don't own anything!  
Chapter 2:**

Andy was aware of the tension between Sam and Nick so she was grateful neither of them would end up in a car together, or so she thought, she cursed under her breath when Oliver asked Nick to drive with Sam and Peck to check on a missing's person report.  
"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Andy found Nick outside the locker room just as he was about to leave. He smiled at her. "I know things weren't really clear when we...at the hospital so.."  
"Andy," Nick said calmly. "You made yourself pretty clear when you chose to... When you chose Swarek." Andy bit her lip. She really didn't know what to say, she loved Nick, she really did, but her connection to Sam was... Well, she was pretty sure they'd be stubborn together until the end of time, she just didn't want to make this harder for Nick, he'd already dealt with Gail and whatever their relationship had been.  
"Nick.."  
"It's fine, really. I know you weren't really over him, even though he had Marlo." Just as she was about to answer, she found herself face to face with Sam.  
"Collins. You ready to go?"  
"Yes sir." Nick shot Andy a glance and moved away. Sam caught the look in her eyes, touching her shoulder softly.  
"Everything okay?" She saw worry in his eyes, as well as, a glint of jealously.  
"Yeah sure, I'm just...I'm worried about the whole Duncan thing.."  
"McNally." He turned to face her completely. "I've told you. You listened to your gut, and you were right, it's your job to make sure your rookies learn to do it on their own, the kid wasn't just cut out for it, that's all." He touched her a softly."let it go Andy."  
"I'm not sure I can." She admitted. Sam knew she felt hurt, not because of Duncan but because of what she meant for her, as a person and training officer.

* * *

"You want me to what?" Oliver asked.  
"Find her a rookie." Sam stated. "Don't we have new meat?"  
"Sam, she's got a lot on her plate as it is." Oliver let out a sharp breath. "You got to let this handle itself out."  
"She's a mess Ollie. She can't believe she failed. Not even if it wasn't her fault. She was the right person for the job, I should know because I trained her." Oliver was way over his head with this, he loved Andy more than this job, he was cut out to be out there with his guys, instead of doing bureaucratic crap and dealing with the inspector's eye.  
"Tell you what? I'll give her some days off to clear her head." Sam huffed. "I know she'll say no, but it's all I can give her while all of this blows over."  
"She won't like it."  
"No, but she'll have you to tell her she's got no choice." Sam rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Where are you going so early?" Nick asked as he found Andy packing up.  
"Oliver sent me home for a few days." Andy said tiredly. "Apparently he doesn't want me near Duncan, and he knows I'll try and talk to him." She gave him a grim smile.  
"Are you?" Nick asked. "I mean you are not one to let go Andy, I'm sure Oliver is just trying to protect you."  
"From myself?"  
There was a long silence. "So about this morning, I'm sorry... I... It's just hard for me to, I don't know, accept defeat?" His smile was there even though it was sad. "I just don't want you to, end up getting hurt."  
"Collins! Let's go! Oliver needs us in patrol!" Dov called.  
"I'll see you later." Nick told Andy as he walked away.  
"You heading home?" Sam found her a moment later. "I have to stay and help Oliver, apparently we have a... Situation."  
Andy frowned. "You are going home McNally."  
"I.."  
"Take my truck, I'll call you when I'm done here." He must really want her away if he's offering the truck. She got a hold of the keys.  
"Sam, what are you not telling me?"  
"Swarek!" A harsh voice said behind him.  
"Go Andy," he pleaded kissing her cheek. "I'll see you later."

**So we all think Nick is too calm about Sam right? Well soon enough things will change, and we will see Sarah soon enough.  
Thank you so much for supporting this guys! And who's excited for Monday? And McSwarek! I am!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The world that moves around us**

**Sam and Andy struggle to come to terms with whatever their relationship is when they are faced with a new challenge,while Dov and Chloe might be in for a shock after a case goes horribly wrong.**

**Thank you so much for the follows guys! I've missed writing McSwarek! And just watched the new ep! OMG!**

**On to the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 3:**

She heard the door slam and cursed under her breath. "McNally?" Sam's voice echoed in the apartment. "Andy?"

His eyes instantly laid on the small body on the bed, curled up in a ball. He knew she'd been crying and beating herself over the whole Duncan thing. "I thought you'd be home later." She said softly siting on the bed. Sam joined her tucking a strand of lose hair behind her ear.,

"Yeah, looks like they really need me after all." Sam said with a soft smile. "You okay?"

"I'm now." She leaned to kiss him.

"Want me to make you something?"

"No." She said quickly. Sam frowned. "Can you just lay on the bed with me?"

Sam smiled wearily. He laid there as she listened to her shallow breathing as she cried. He was sure she didn't even know what she was crying about.

"Sam, I love you..." He kissed her forehead slowly and held her. Just as in the story she'd told him at the ambulance.

* * *

"Epstein." Oliver shaw was new at this sarge thing but he'd trained his rookies well, and Dov particularly he had a special link to. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Yes sir, absolutely." Dov said sharing a quick glance with Chloe and Chris. "If you let me do this, I promise I won't let you down."

"Okay Epstein. Here's your test and treat for the next two weeks, you are in charge of the entire operation, head and head with Nash. You call the shots on your team." Dov looked over at Traci. "You do realize, if something goes wrong, it's all on you."

"Yes sir. I was born to do this, I mean I understand, but I won't let you down."

"You better not."

* * *

A week into her suspension, Andy finally understood why she couldn't stay still, she was worried about Sam and the case going on at the station which Chris had filed her in. She was worried about Dov, and him going undercover. Most of all she was worried. So when she started throwing up, she thought it was just the worrying.

"Traci." Andy was breathless on the phone. "Do you have some time?, I really need to talk."

So Traci made it back to Sam's apartment in record time. "Dude, you really are scaring me. Are you upset about the lawsuit? Because Steve said they don't really have a case since.. Moore was just a rookie..."

"Traci." Andy had tears running down her eyes. "Trace, I think I am... I think I'm pregnant."

Traci stopped cold. "What do you mean you think?"

"I mean I know Sam and I have been careful, but... Maybe not enough..." Traci's eyes drifted back to her tummy. "So yeah I think I'm pregnant."

They got the call when Traci was still at the house with her. The possibilities of whatever might happen forgotten. She might or not be pregnant, and Sam and Dov might or not be at the hospital.

The moment his arms surrounded her she felt as if she could breath again. "I thought you... They said..."

"Andy." He said softly lifting her chin. "Look at me, I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"Yes." He leaned in to kiss her. "I'm fine. It's okay."

"It's not okay. Epstein is still in surgery." Oliver said. "They say it's pretty serious."

Andy looked over at Chloe. She was sobbing in Chris's arms. And as she melted back into Sam's body, she touched her stomach slightly.

**So what did you guys think? The story is picking up! Will there be a Mcswarek baby on the way? And what about Dov?**

**Thank you for reading! Please review**!


	4. Chapter 4

**The world that moves around us**

**Sam and Andy struggle to come to terms with whatever their relationship is when they are faced with a new challenge,while Dov and Chloe might be in for a shock after a case goes horribly wrong.**

**Hey guys! There's spoilers for 5.06 in case you haven't seen the ep! We'll find out if Andy is pregnant. Enjoy and please review if you want more! **

**Chapter 4: **

This was more than she was sure Sam could take, he was trying to change for her and she knew it. She'd move to Costa Rica if she asked him to, but the moment she read the name of the sponsor, she knew why Sam had been so anxious. So yes, she'd heard from his sister that Sammy wasn't the possible best guy for her, but he was her guy and she loved him. On the way back from the prison after Sam had told her the truth about how jay had ended up in prison she had told him he wasn't anything like that man, and she meant it, but she still had to face one more thing: telling Sam about the fact that he might become a father himself.

"Sam?" She laid in bed with him after he took her his frustration and showed Andy just how grateful he was of her accepting his demons, some of which he'd never expect for her to discover. And yet, Sam didn't know anything about Andy's suspicions of being pregnant and yet, she had stayed. Because she knew she had chosen to be with Sam for a reason.

"Yeah?" He played with the small of her back as she heard her even breathing.

"I love you." She leaned into kiss him slowly.

"I like hearing you saying that." He said with a smile.

"I love you." She repeated shyly.

"I love you too Andy." She knew it was her chance. She had to tell him.

"I love you and that's why I need to tell you something." Sam frowned at the seriousness in her voice. She moved slowly to the bathroom.

"Andy?"

She came back a moment later holding something behind her back. "Okay McNally, you're scaring me..."

"I only told Traci a few days ago and then all hell broke lose... I'm not sure yet, I mean I have taken some tests..."

"Test?" He inquired looking into her face and hen back at her hands.

"I understand if you don't want this, specially after what just happened but... Sam, I really want this to work, I want a future that includes you..." Sam gulped as he understood the implications of her words. She was telling him she was pregnant.

"Sam. Please say something..." She was in the verge of crying as her voice broke.

"Are you... Are you sure?"

"Not a 100% but I took a few of these and Traci says..." Sam's phone buzzed on the night stand. Before she could react Sam was reaching for the phone.

"Swarek.." He remained quiet for a moment, listening closely.

"Sam... Can we please talk about this? I thought we were making progress..."

"Epstein is awake." Sam said simply.

* * *

"So... Did you tell him?" Traci asked Andy as soon as she entered the hospital.

"No I didn't, well I sort of did but then, he sort of shot down. He didn't speak to me the whole way here."

"Oh man, Andy I'm sorry."

"There's just a lot of stuff going on, you know?"

"Yeah... How's that thing with his dad?"

"The same as his sister, they don't... They don't know Sam as I do, he's changed, he's better. Better than they give him credit for."

"That's one messed up family system..." Traci muttered. Making Andy roll her eyes.

"What's the news on Dov?"

"No word much yet, he's been awake for an hour or so but only Chloe and Oliver have been in with him."

"How much damage can a two week coma do?"

"Lets hope not too much." Traci sighed.

* * *

Andy had heard what the rest had. Dov might be paralyzed. It might or not be permanent as the coma had allowed his brain to heal at his own pace. And then again, her friend might not be able to walk again.

"It's too early to tell." The Doctor said. "Lets just take it one step at a time and see how the condition professes, first thing is first and most important, Dov is awake and his mental faculties seem intact."

The last thing Andy had seen was Dov fighting as the doctors broke the news. She then went looking for Sam who had been called back at the station to fill on some last minute paperwork. She had asked Traci for a ride as Sam had texted her he'd be working late.

"What are you going to tell him?"

"Assuming he still talks to me?" Andy said sarcastically. "I doth know..."

"I could go to the clinic with you if you want." Traci offered as they waited for Leo to come out of hockey practice.

"Hi aunt Andy!" The young boy said as McNally was about to answer. "Are you staying for pizza tonight?"

Andy smiled at him. "I don't know buddy, I should probably go home, it's been a long day..."

"Oh okay, next time, I guess.."

"Next time it is." She assured him. As she looked back at Leo, Traci knew exactly what she was thinking.

* * *

"Hey." A soft voice said behind Andy. She almost jumped on the spot.

"Sam." She hissed. "How did you... "

"Spare key, I didn't think you would have moved it since last year... I'm sorry I didn't tell you where to meet."

Andy huffed, "you didn't say much really..."

"I..." Sam said nervously, running his hand trough his hair. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to run so cowardly, but man I wasn't ready for you to drop that bomb on me."

"You? What about me..? Sam I am scared too! I was terrified to tell you when I first found out! And then all the stuff with your dad happened and I didn't think it to be the perfect time to tell you about the possible child you were going to have!"

"How did this happen? I mean, I know how but... Are we even ready for this? This was supposed to be us trying to figure out each other again and..."

"I have an appointment with Traci's doctor tomorrow, just to make sure... I've taken enough tests as it is...so I'm pretty sure it's a done deal. " Sam walked closer to her. She couldn't read the emotions on his face.

"Okay... So we make sure.."

"We?" She inquired.

"You said it yourself... I'm a nothing like my dad and I don't want to be, so if there's this little person who is meant to be my kid, our.." He said gravely. "Then, I'll do what I have to, to be a good dad."

**What did you think? So next up: Sam and Andy go to the clinic and Sarah Comes back into their lives as Chloe and Dov come to terms with some news of their own. Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**The world that moves around us**

**Sam and Andy struggle to come to terms with whatever their relationship is when they are faced with a new challenge,while Dov and Chloe might be in for a shock after a case goes horribly wrong.  
A/N: hey everyone! Thank you so much for your support on the story, I do hope you like this, there's a bit of spoiler on 5.7  
I don't own Rookie Blue.**

**Chapter 5:**

Given the fact that she had almost lost Sam the last time she was at the hospital, Andy had a reason or two to be nervous.  
"Would you relax McNally? I'm the one who should be freaking out.." Sam said placing a hand on her lower back.  
"I just really hate hospitals." Andy said leaning closer to him as they reached the office.  
"Please take a seat... The doctor will be with you shortly."  
"Thanks." Andy dragged Sam to the far end of the small room where a bunch of other women were sitting, they were definitely well into their pregnancies. One of them appeared as if she might give birth right then and there.  
"Andy?" Sam's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "You okay?"  
"I... I'm just a little dizzy. It's fine."  
"You sure?" There was clear concern in his voice.  
"It's fine Sam." She said sweetly kissing his cheek.  
"Whatever you say McNally."  
She didn't even know she had dozed off until Sam shook her awake. It was time.  
"So Andy... Traci tells me you are a cop as well." Dr. Morris said kindly.  
"Yeah. I am." Sam could tell she was anxious.  
"And you must be dad." Sam gave the doctor a dimpled smile which caused Andy to relax a bit. But she knew he was so out of his element here too.  
Sam introduced himself and the doctor said something about strong last names, Andy swore the lady was trying to flirt with him until she called her attention again and caught Andy off guard.  
"So any nausea or dizziness Andy?" She asked kindly  
"A little... Is that bad?"  
"Not really, it's perfectly normal as you are not so far advanced but if you want I can give you some medicine to help..."  
Andy didn't want to say yes right away but the lady understood perfectly and said she'd give her some minor drugs to help. She then said she'd be back in a minute while Andy changed, leaving her and Sam alone again.  
"Would you please not touch anything?" Andy snapped as Sam wondered around the room. Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Got it mom..." He teased.  
Andy moved away from him to put on the gown. "So, I wouldn't take you for the shy one, or else we wouldn't be here McNally..."  
"I'm mad at you!" Sam paced back.  
"What did I do?" He frowned, frankly amused and a bit terrified about her mood swings this early on.  
"You really have to ask Sam?"  
"Yes I do, because I have no idea what I did!" He said hissing. Andy rolled her eyes as she jumped on the table. Dr Norris came back a moment later.  
"How are we doing here?" Sam was about to make a gitty remark when Andy glared at him. "All right Andy, why don't we lay down?" She did as she was told, Sam moved closer to Andy. "This might be a bit cold." The moment Andy heard the monitor click she froze searching for Sam.  
"I'm right here." He whispered by her side. "Wanna squeeze my hand?" She smiled at his ordinary remark.  
"I love you Sam."  
"I love you."  
"There we are..." The sound of a beat filled the room. At the same time Andy's eyes were watering. She was afraid to look up at Sam but he leaned down to kiss her before she knew it.  
"That's our baby Sam.. "  
"It is." He said with a faded voice.  
"It's still to early to tell the sex, maybe in a couple weeks if you want.. We can..."  
"Of course, thank you." Sam spoke softly Kissing Andy again.

She couldn't believe she had a picture of her baby on her jacket pocket, of Sam's baby. To tell you the truth Andy always figured she would end up with Sam one way or another, by this was certainly unexpected.  
"Now you just have to tell Tommy..." Traci said as she and Andy went to pick up Leo from school, Sam had had to go back to the station since it was Andy's day off.  
"I'm trying to stall that as far as I can... Telling my dad about me being pregnant scares me more than telling Sam... Not really but.."  
"Dude, you're rambling, you'll have to tell Tommy eventually, specially once you start to show."  
"Or someone at the station talks, that place is like high school.." She groaned.  
"Nope. It's worse." Traci agreed. "That's why you have to tell your dad soon."

* * *

As soon as Sam made it back to the station he found Ollie. "Sam, everything okay?"  
"Uh yeah, why?" They had not told a lot of people about the baby, truthfully the only one who was really aware of it was Traci.  
"Nash said she didn't know what had happened to you and Andy, are you alright?"  
Sam froze. "Sure man, we were just running a bit late, you know how this is..." He knew Oliver would never buy that, but thankfully they were called away and Sam let out a sharp breath.

"You know everyone will find out soon, right?" Sam told Andy when he got home that night. "What about Tommy?"  
"What about him?" Andy joined Sam on the bed, pulling him closer. "Lets not talk about my dad okay? I just... Are you happy?" He frowned. "I mean what happened today was a big deal, we're really doing this?"  
"Andy, what's more proof of this happening than what happened today huh?." He brushed her hair away from her face, kissing her.

"No way! Please tell me you're joking!" chris chocked on his drink as he tried to sink in Traci's words.  
"It's true." Traci admitted drinking down her beer. "But you can't tell a soul!." She really I only told you because you caught on but Andy wants to tell everyone, and so does Sam."  
"So you and Swarek are best friends now?" Chris asked awkwardly.  
"No, but I know what they are both going trough and I know they are both scared, so please just wait until Andy is ready to tell you?"  
"Tell them what?" A voice said behind Traci. They all turned around to find Sam and Andy standing behind them.  
"Ah, well how is it that Oliver is staying on the white shirt." Diaz said quickly. "How crazy is that?"  
"Don't remind me." Andy huffed. "I can't believe I still have to deal with Duncan on a daily basis."  
"That guy is an idiot Andy, I'm sure he'll stay out of your hair from now on." Traci said eyeing Sam.  
"Want something to drink?" Sam asked her softly. She clearly couldn't drink but Sam took a glance from her and casually walked away.  
Andy took a deep breath looking at her friends. "Okay, If I don't do this now, I will go crazy..," Chris frowned worriedly as McNally shared a look with Traci, "you're the first people I tell and I hope this remains between us until I tell everyone. Deal?" The boy nodded, staying put on the obliviousness.  
"I'm pregnant, and Sam is the father."

**Man! The cats out of the bag, except Nick doesn't know and neither does Oliver, we'll get to that next chapter! Plus andy goes to visit Dov! How did you like it? Please review if you can and tank you for reading!**


End file.
